Prends soin de Sasuke
by Hikawi
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Que derrière cet homme, reconnu par la France entière, se cache un fils effrayé et battu par son père ? On aurait pu penser aussi que Naruto et Sasuke seraient restés ennemis jurés, mais le blond a finalement été le seul à déceler la vérité. Ils seront alors inséparables. SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

_Hello hello,_ _Voilà la première fic que je publie ici. Je n'ai pas de talent particulier pour l'écriture, mais je prends un_ _vrai plaisir à écrire des histoires, et surtout sur le couple Naruto/Sasuke:)_ _Donc de l'indulgence s'il vous plait! N'hésitez pas à me corriger et à donner quelques conseils!_ _Concernant la fic, elle met en scène donc Naruto et Sasuke, en France et non pas dans le monde des shinobis. ATTENTION: Je traite ici un sujet sensible, l'abus et la violence familiale. Certains passages pourront être difficiles, et je pense qu'il est possible qu'il y ait un lemon, donc lecteurs/lectrices avertis! (D'où le rang M)_

Voilà _je me tais maintenant, et bonne lecture_!

 **Prends soin de Sasuke**

 ** _Prologue_**

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur attire mon attention. Le ciel s'était rapidement assombri depuis le début de l'heure, et l'orage attendu pour la fin de matinée ne va pas tarder à éclater. Les arbres se tordent, confrontés au vent. Je lève mon regard.

Les nuages sont gris, presque noirs.

Son regard.

C'est son regard que je vois, froid, glaçant. Cet homme hautain et impassible, qui porte ce masque qui lui réussit devant la France entière. Personne ne voudra croire la vérité, tout le monde me déteste déjà. Mais je ne regrette rien. Sasuke le sait que j'ai fait ça pour lui, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Même si je risque de rester enfermé avec ces crétins quelques années, il fallait que j'agisse.

Mes paupières se ferment doucement. J'essaye de me remémorer son visage, son odeur. Ses traits se dessinent peu à peu, ses yeux qui plissent joliment quand il sourit, ses cheveux doux de la même couleur que ses yeux ébènes. Je sers inconsciemment les poings. Cette soirée me hante définitivement, j'y pense constamment, à la moindre chose qui me fait penser à Sasuke. Son visage en sang et en pleurs, son regard vide. J'ai réellement cru le perdre cette nuit-là.

-Voyons Naruto, tu n'as pratiquement rien écrit sur ta copie!

Je me redresse brusquement. Mlle Konan se tient devant moi, tenant mon contrôle entre ses mains.

-Fais un effort… Tu es tout à fait capable de répondre à la plupart de ces questions. Tu nous as déjà montré que tu avais un talent d'écriture. Alors au boulot, il reste dix minutes.

-Oui...

Je suis parti loin dans mes pensées c'est vrai. Je ne me reconnais pas du tout, c'était Sasuke la p'tite tête dans la lune, et moi l'imbécile impulsif. Je regarde alors les questions; «décrivez par des figures de style votre état d'esprit». J'aurais bien eu envie de citer du Verlaine, de dire qu' «il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville», mais je passerais vraiment pour un dépressif. Or ici, ce n'est clairement pas le lieu pour déballer ses faiblesses. C'est un peu une question piège pour comprendre nos actes je suppose.Mais si les feuilles tombent entre de mauvaises mains, volées par d'autres détenus (ce qui arrive souvent, il faut le dire), ce qui est écrit pourrait être servi contre nous. Déjà que je ne suis pas très apprécié par les autres, il faudrait pas que je me fasse encore plus remarquer.

Des ricanements au fond de la classe m'interpellent. Je crois même entendre des insultes, «pédale».

Et j'ai vu juste, il s'agit de Neji et de ses petits moutons Tenten et Lee qui gloussent, tout en me dévisageant. Ils sont littéralement en train de se foutre de ma gueule, mais je n'ai pas entendu pourquoi. Neji c'est celui qui est dans le centre depuis le plus longtemps à ce qu'on m'a dit, qui est la personne qu'il ne faut surtout pas se mettre à dos.

Pourtant il me lance un sourire narquois et un regard lourd de sens.

Le temps où l'on me laissait en paix ici semble révolu.

 _Et voilà!_ _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez_

Hikawi


	2. Chapitre 1 : C'est quoi son problème?

**Chapitre 1: C'est quoi son problème?**

Depuis le début de sa seconde année à l'école primaire, Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de s'assoir seul, au même endroit, à chaque récréation. C'était le coin de la cour le plus tranquille, près de la pelouse, où il pouvait observer pendant des heures de petits gendarmes se promener tout autour de lui. Cela l'apaisait. Du haut de ses 7 ans, la petite tête brune choisissait volontairement cette mise à l'écart. Il avait pourtant une certaine popularité auprès de ses camarades, notamment auprès de la gente féminine, qui, à son grand malheur, ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Il les repoussait en permanence, d'abord poliment, puis méchamment pour les plus tenaces. Il tenait à sa tranquillité.

Mais l'an dernier Sasuke n'était pas aussi renfermé. Certes, il n'appréciait guère d'être le centre de l'attention. Il acceptait quand même, ou plutôt «tolérait», la présence de quelques-uns de ses camardes les plus calmes.

Or cette année-là Sasuke s'était complètement isolé. Mais ce n'était pas un changement radical d'attitude au point d'alerter ses professeurs.

Et pourtant.

 ** _Naruto, presque 7 ans._**

«C'est décidé. Lundi, je vais tout raconter à Sakura. Je vais lui dire que je l'aime et elle va forcément accepter de se marier avec moi.»

Voilà ce qu'avait planifié notre tête blonde un soir, roulé en boule dans son lit. Naruto avait le béguin pour cette jeune fille depuis son premier jour à l'école maternelle. Sakura s'en doutait bien, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser son ami. Ils étaient inséparables et pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu gâcher leur amitié. Pourtant cette fois-ci Naruto était déterminé, après tous ses efforts pour la conquérir, lui porter son cartable tous les jours, lui garder sa place à l'école et même lui donner à chaque fois son gâteau du quatre heure _EN ENTIER_. Ça allait suffire, il en était sûr.

C'est donc le Lundi matin à 8h30 que Sakura et lui se sont retrouvés comme à leur habitude devant le grillage de l'école. Son plan était parfait. Il avait demandé à son meilleur ami Shikamaru de lui apporter une fleur qu'il pourrait donner à son amie; il avait vu que cela fonctionnait dans les films qu'apprécie sa mère.

Malheureusement pour lui, Shikamaru avait eu une flemme phénoménale à l'écoute de son réveil et a choisi de se rendormir aussitôt. (Eh oui, déjà blasé de la vie)

-Hey Naruto! Ben alors tu fais une de ces têtes, t'as pas dormi ou quoi?

«Mince, elle est déjà là et ce faux-amis m'a carrément abandonné.»

Même si la fleur ne devait être qu'un détail, son plan tombait à l'eau.

La matinée défila très rapidement. Vient alors la dernière pause de la journée, où l'inhabituelle forte chaleur en fin de septembre fit que Mlle Kurenai, maitresse de la classe des CE1, autorisa une longue récréation à la grande joie des enfants. Cris, bousculades, ricanements forts, firent éloigner le petit Sasuke très loin du groupe d'élèves.

Naruto l'avait bien remarqué, cette manière de se replier ainsi. Le blond avait toujours été très entouré; ses camarades appréciaient beaucoup sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Il était le genre d'enfant impulsif, toujours à faire le pitre mais qui avait quand même la sympathie de ses professeurs et de ses collègues. Tout le contraire de Sasuke.

Nombreux considéraient Sasuke comme le garçon mignon mais inapprochable, hautain. Naruto n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se faire son propre avis, car malgré son aisance avec les autres, ce garçon l'intimidait.

-Naruto, on a le temps de faire une balle au prisonnier, fit Sakura. A qui on pourrait proposerde jouer?

\- Mh… tu peux déjà voir avec Ino et Kiba non? Gaara aussi?

-Je vais voir.

Sakura partit à la recherche de leurs amis, et Naruto soupira. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir retenter sa chance cette fois-ci. Il avait bien essayé à plusieurs occasions durant la journée, mais ses tentatives ont été à chaque fois un échec. Et ce que ce soit à la cantine où Ino les a rejoint beaucoup trop rapidement, ou en classe lorsque qu'il a fait passer un papier jusqu'à Sakura mais qui a été mangé en cours de route par Choji. Oui mangé.

Il balaya la cour du regard et s'attarda sur Sasuke, toujours assis au même endroit. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à lui. Naruto remarqua en s'approchant que son camarde avait les paupières closes, l'air endormi et la tête calée contre le mur en vieux bois. Il hésita un instant puis choisit finalement d'aller au bout de son idée.

-Sasuke? Ça va?

Ce dernier sursauta brusquement, surprenant Naruto aussi. Mais il se ressaisit à l'instant et reprit son visage habituel impassible.

-Euuh… Désolé je savais pas si tu t'étais vraiment endormi. T'es une marmotte ou quoi?

-Je dormais pas. Fous-moi la paix.

-Mais t'énerve pas! Je voulais te proposer de venir jouer avec nous à la balle au…

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, coupa Sasuke.

-Raah Sasuke fais un effort, tu pourras t'intégrer plus facilement dans la classe comme ça, j'ai remarqué que t'es toujours tout seul...

-J'veux ni de ta compassion, ni de ta pitié, dégage.

Naruto serra les poings. Ce type commençait réellement à lui taper sur le système.

-T'es vraiment nul Sasuke.

Sa réponse fut son fameux regard noir glaçant, que Naruto ignora superbement tout en retournant auprès de Sakura. Cela l'énervait vraiment de s'être fait rejeter ainsi alors qu'il voulait juste l'aider. «Ingrat».

-C'est bon, on est assez nombreux finalement, fit Sakura, t'es allé voir Sasuke?

-Ouais et il m'a envoyé bouler, il nous prend vraiment trop de haut.

-Oh c'est dommage… Ça aurait été plus sympas..

Naurto haussa un sourcil. Il avait bien entendu? Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle comme ça à lui?

-Sakura, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu..

-Si Naruto, moi aussi. Mais tu le gardes pour toi, hein? Je compte sur toi t'es mon meilleur ami. Il est vraiment trop mignon, en plus c'est le meilleur dans toutes les matières, puis…

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Une colère sourde l'envahit. Elle aussi était tombée sous le charme de l'autre abruti insociable. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait plus tenter sa chance avec son amie après avoir entendu ces aveux.

Il lança un dernier regard en direction de Sasuke, révélant son amertume.

«Décidément, je l'aime vraiment pas.»

 ** _Sasuke, 7 ans_**

Je le regarde repartir, vexé comme un pou. «T'es vraiment nul Sasuke». Ces mots raisonnent dans ma tête. Ces mots, je les ai entendus plus d'une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait aussi? Il m'a jamais parlé avant et je suis sûr que s'il est venu me proposer de jouer c'est pour faire plaisir à la cruche rose. J'avais bien vu son nom écrit sur cette feuille tombée par terre, en début d'année. C'était la liste des membres du «fan-club secret de Sasuke Uchiwa». Vachement réussi pour l'aspect «secret» oui.

Enfin bref, c'est complètement ridicule, mais au moins je sais qui je dois esquiver le plus maintenant. Ça avait bien fait rire Itachi quand je le lui ai raconté. Il m'a dit, pour me «rassurer», que c'était normal puisqu'on est «une famille de beaux gosses», je cite. Il dit vraiment n'importe quoi parfois lui. Mais bon, c'est lui l'ainé.

La fin de journée arrive, et il est temps de quitter l'école. Tout le monde se bouscule dans les couloirs, c'est pour cela que j'attends toujours une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir. Je vois tous mes camarades rejoindre leurs proches, tout en racontant beaucoup trop bruyamment leur journée inintéressante. Je m'avance de quelques pas. C'était toujours ma mère qui m'attendait à l'entrée, apportant à la même occasion mon gouter. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Je décide de me dépêcher de rentrer. Je croise à nouveau la tête blonde de tout à l'heure, mais il ne me reconnait même pas. Il était en compagnie d'une jeune femme, assez jolie je dois l'avouer, qui lui caressait ses cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse. Mon cœur se serre un peu.

-«Ah, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu…»

Je ne laisse pas finir sa phrase et je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Je devais avoir l'air malin à les fixer comme ça, je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu.

Finalement, je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite. De toute façon Itachi ne rentre pas avant le mois prochain donc il ne sera pas là pour me gronder, le lycée d'exception qu'il a pu intégrer cette année à tout juste 12 ans est à l'autre bout du pays. Père, lui, n'est censé rentrer que demain très tard. Heureusement.

\--

C'est sur cette analyse que Sasuke choisit de faire un détour. Il voulait voir sa mère, il en avait besoin. Il arriva alors rapidement sur place, et retrouva sans trop de peine l'endroit où elle repose.

C'était sous un bel arbre gigantesque qu'était enterrée Mikoto Uchiwa depuis fin juillet. Ça avait été une grande tragédie pour la famille. Elle avait souffert d'une grave maladie, causée par l'accouchement difficile de leur deuxième enfant. Il y eut de lourdes complications, mais sa maladie n'a été diagnostiquée que beaucoup plus tard, et trop tard. Pendant 6 ans on ne lui soupçonnait qu'une santé fragile, et son mari, Fugaku Uchiwa, a été inconsolable.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de la pierre tombale, voulant préserver la sérénité du lieu. Il ouvra son sac et déposa le mince bouquet de fleur qu'il avait formé avec quelques fleurs arrachées dans le parc voisin. «Reviens Maman, s'il te plaît…». Il savait bien que c'était impossible, mais sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Contrairement à son père, Sasuke avait eu une relation fusionnelle avec elle, toujours prête à le défendre au risque de contrarier son époux.

Il s'allongea sur la pelouse, près de sa mère. Une douce brise vint caresser son visage, et Sasuke s'assoupit en peu de temps.

Il était tard lorsque Sasuke franchit le seuil de la porte. Il avait l'obligation de rentrer chez lui immédiatement après les cours. La famille Uchiwa était très reconnue dans le pays, tout particulièrement grâce au père Uchiwa dont sa carrière politique et ses connaissances pointues de l'économie sont respectées de tous. Comme ils étaient exposés à la presse, Itachi et Sasuke devaient soigner leur image et ne provoquer aucun scandale.

Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte, tout en enfilant son manteau. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le jeune homme, un brin inquiète.

-Oh, bonsoir Sasuke, vous êtes bien en retard ce soir.

-Bonsoir Mlle Orii. Tu rentres déjà?

Hikari Orii était la fidèle domestique de la famille depuis la naissance d'Itachi. Discrète, Loyale, Mlle Orii était l'employée parfaite qui s'appliquait beaucoup dans son travail.

-Oui, finalement votre papa est rentré ce midi, il n'est plus nécessaire que je m'occupe de vous cette nuit.

-Mon Père? Mon père est déjà rentré?

-Sasuke.

Sasuke se tétanisa. Il était _là_.

La jeune employée se retira poliment et les deux Uchiwa se retrouvèrent alors seuls, face à face. Le garçon fixa le sol, essayant d'ignorer les cris abusifs de son père. Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement de lui, qui tenta alors de s'échapper par la gauche de l'adulte. Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Fugaku l'attrapa fermement par le col, le soulevant par la seule force de son bras.

Cette fois-ci il ne pourra pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre à temps.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

 _Et voilà, chapitre 1 de fait! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_ _J'espère que ce n'est pas irréaliste puisqu'ils sont censés être très jeunes, et je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi long x) Je ne montrerai pas Naruto et Sasuke uniquement enfants dans les prochains chapitre, je souhaite mélanger les générations tout en faisant évoluer l'histoire et leur relation. Le prochain chapitre risque de tarder un peu puisque j'entre en période de révisions, et encore une fois, si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas!_ _Hikawi_


End file.
